Alexian XXXVII
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines, King Alexian XXXVII is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Jeffreys , taken up arms to defeat Overlord Rexan . Alexian has been featured on several lvl99games and also appeared as a crossover character on King's Armory, from Gate Keeper Games. ''Quotes: *"A worthy challenge, but a fool nonetheless."'' *''"There will be no retreat! Now die with honour!"'' * "Let us war together, but forget not that I am royalty, and I shall do as I please" Story Alexian is the thirty-seventh king of Jeffreys, and successor to the world's oldest kingdom. The Jeffrian Kings are said to be descended from giants, and Alexian stands head and shoulders over every man in his kingdom, reinforcing that legend. His ancestors are renowned heroes of legend, but Alexian himself is a peacetime king, and has led his nation in the prosperous golden age that is now coming to an end. With Gessleheim's overlord resurrected and the threat of inter planar invasion standing at his door, the aging King Alexian has taken up arms to rally his people and lead them in battle against what he sees as an inevitable invasion from the South. Like his forefathers, Alexian hopes to die a glorious death in a heroic battle, perhaps carving his own legend by destroying Overlord Rexan yet again. Personality: High spirited, Fearless, Attentive Personal Possessions: His armor, an heirloom Likes: Storybooks, Improvisational Theater, Folk Music Dislikes: Tragedy, Abstract Art, Instruction Manuals Appearance A tall, white-haired and bearded man with a regal stature. Powers & Abilities It is said that the kings of Jeffreys are said to be descended from giants, and King Alexian is as imposing as they come, standing nearly seven feet tall and girded in armor weighing over seventy pounds. He follows a strict code of conduct, facing opponents directly and allowing them to rise to their feet and challenge him head on, even when it would be more advantageous to strike opportunistically. Relationships *Served by -> Runika, Kaitlyn, Magdelina, Eligor *Father of -> Merjoram *Great-grandfather killed by -> Heketch *Descendent of -> Camber Raul Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines A powerful brawler character, who evens the playing field by powering up his opponents. Strikers *Alexian's Striker card increases the power of both combatants. Pixel Tactics 3 *Alexian will appear as a leader in PT3 with the "General" unit type. BattleCon Online * Alexian is a playable character in Season One. His bonus costume is Camber Raul, an ancestor of his who became a thrall to Sera Malephaise. Camber has an alternate voice script, and new art on his styles, making him look like a new character, even though he still keeps Alexian's familiar gameplay. Gallery AlexianALTconcept001.jpg|Alexian Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Hero-Stat-Card-Alexian2.jpg|Alexian on The King's Armory Alexians-Equipment.png|The Jeffrey's Crown as appears on The King's Armory Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Sellswords Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Brawler Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Jefferian Category:Striker Category:Characters in Sellswords Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers